The invention relates to a device for continuous application of a bath to an endless textile web, the device having a trough in which a deflection roller is disposed. The textile web is in contact with the deflection roller as the web passes through the trough. In addition, the invention relates to a process for application of a bath to a continuous textile web, in which process the textile web, while in contact with a deflection roller, is guided through a trough filled with the bath.
When manufacturing or processing continuous textile webs, it is necessary for a bath to be applied to the textile web in some processing steps. The bath is a liquid that contains chemicals. The chemicals are intended to have an effect on the textile web.
In addition to applying the bath by spray systems, it is known in the prior art to dip the textile web into the bath.
When distributing a bath onto a textile, a distinction is made between "penetration distribution," in which the dwell time of the endless textile web in the bath is long enough to allow an exchange between the treatment bath in the trough and a liquid from an earlier process step that is contained in the textile web, and "addition distribution," in which the bath is applied only to the surface of the textile web. In the latter case, the bath does not penetrate into the textile web until a process step of further treatment, such as, for example in a storage and reaction section of the device. Thus, in the latter case, an exchange, of the treatment bath in the trough with a liquid that is already contained in the textile web, does not occur in the trough. Selection of the type of distribution depends on the type of textile web to be treated and also depends on the desired result. In many cases it is desirable for both alternatives to be available. However, having both alternatives available involves difficulties, such as, for example, different devices must be used for each type of distribution, or a single device must undergo a complicated conversion from penetration distribution to addition distribution.
An object of the invention is to allow variable treatment of the continuous textile web.